Kagome's Little Problem
by comeoncloser017
Summary: Kagome hasnt seen Sesshomaru in 6 years will sparks fly. and will she complie to being made to come back to her new castle. Will things be aminded
1. The Meeting

The Meeting

As Sango walked Sesshomaru towards the bar she knew that things were going to get rough. They had not seen each other in six years but he needed to know even though she had told her not to. "Sango where are we going," asked Sesshomaru he was worried about tomorrow he had a big board meeting. "A bar I know," said Sango still dragging him along. "So how are you and the Monk," he asked as he was pulled forward. "Fine, the kids are finally getting use to the new neighborhood." She said as they neared their destination.

"How has … umm … Kagome been," he asked nervously. "Why don't you ask her yourself," said Sango as they pushed open the door to the Shard Bar. "What?!" he yelled. As they stepped into the dimly lit bar, he saw her standing up on the stage finishing up a song. "Heh Sango how ya be-" Kagome's words were cut short as she saw Sesshomaru. "What the fuck is he doing here?" she asked as she turned around to clean up a table and pick up her tip. As she did this Sesshomaru sucked in the beauty he had missed for six years. She was just as beautiful as the day he left her, crying in their apartment.

"Well you two need to talk I will go this way," said Sango as she excited the now tense feeling bar.

She was wearing a seriously short skirt and top; he watched her turn around and grabs a plate with new drinks on them. He watched her walk to the table, "Sorry about being late had to deal with something." Sesshomaru watched as one of them porously pushed some change off of the table, "sorry about that ma'm." "No sir my fault," she said obviously not realizing that he had done it on purpose. As she bent over to pick up the change, Sesshomaru had seen it before it would happen. He grasped the hand before it landed on her bum, "I don't believe that would be a good idea sir."

Kagome turned around to see Sesshomaru holding the hand of the man who had dropped the coins. "I would recommend that you unhand me now," blubbered out the man who had obviously had too many. The man took a swing at Sesshomaru and he dodged it easily. They started getting into it when Kagome tried to break it up. "You too need to stop right now," she was yelling at the top of her lungs. The fight got out of control and a fist was tossed her way and Kagome was tossed into the bar.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" yelled Sesshomaru throwing the man off of him. As he rushed off towards Kagome. "You gave up the chance to care six years ago. Get out of here right now just get out get out!" she yelled as she shoved away his arm and stood up. Sesshomaru was kicked out of the bar. "Sorry about that Chuck, I haven't seen him in six years." Kagome said as she brushed herself off. "It is okay Kagome here," said Chuck as he handed Kagome a check. "Thanks Chuck I'll finish up here," said Kagome as she started picking up the pieces of wood.

"No Kagome, I got it why don't you go back to Rin she is getting back from the babysitters right about now right?" he asked. "Ah crap yeah she is well thanks for everything I shall be in early tomorrow kay." She yelled as she ran out the door towards her car. She heard someone yelling her name she turned around seeing that it was Sesshomaru she turned back around headed towards her car.

"Kagome wait!" he yelled, as he ran after her. "Why should I, I've got to get home." She said as she pulled out her keys to get into her car. "Kagome please," he grabbed Kagome's arm. He turned her around to face him, "Look I am sorry about back there, I … I just didn't want you to get well …" he never acted like this around anyone else. At any other time he would have blamed her for what happened but she made him feel different. "What you think apologizing would make me forget about six years ago and I would give you one last good fuck?" she said looking hurt. He had to say that thought had come across but he knew better than think that she would do that.

"I don't have time for this I need to get back home now," she said worried about Rin. She broke away from Sesshomaru and got into her car, "Kagome, look I am sorry I would like to talk, I don't see what is so important that you have to rush off." He said as his silver hair which was tied in a ponytail swished behind him. "Well if you would have stayed then you would know why." She pulled out of the parking lot and drove home, "I don't know who he thinks he is coming back after all of these years." She said trying to reassure herself.

When Kagome opened the door she saw her daughter waiting for her, "heh sweetie," she said as she picked up her little daughter and gave her a big hug. "Mommy was work okay," asked her little girl. "Sorry I was late work was really hard, and busy. What do you want to eat; we have left over Chinese and umm… left over well burgers."

As Kagome and Rin finished their meal and Kagome chased Rin into the bathroom to take a bath a knock came at the door. "Go into your bath I'll be there in a minute," she said as she tickled the little naked Rin. "Now who would be here this late," she asked her self as she opened the door with the chain lock still on. There stood Sesshomaru, "What are you doing here, and how the hell did you find my place?" She asked in a threatening whisper, "Sango gave me your address can I come in, I want to talk to you." He asked his face was stony but Kagome could see sadness in his eyes, "Not right now I am busy," she stated as a Rin wrapped in a large gold fluffy towel and bubbles piled on her head exited the bathroom. "Mommy, are you coming, who is that guy?" she asked curiously trying to look past her legs at the tall man.

"Just an old friend I'll be there in a minute, I promise." She said as she watched her curious daughter walk back to the bathroom trailing soap and water on her way. As Kagome turned to face towards Sesshomaru she knew he recognized his kin.

How could he not, she had his beautiful golden eyes, and smile. Even though Rin was suppose to be like her uncle Inu Yasha, she had come as a full demon like her father.

When Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru his face was still emotionless but his eyes reveled everything. She saw the hurt that she had not told him of his daughter, she saw the anger that she had kept it a secret from him, and she also saw the surprise. "That's my daughter . . ." he said mostly to himself. "Why didn't you tell me," he asked obvious anger laced his voice. "Look this isn't the place or the time to discuss this . . ." her eyes looking sad and hurt. She heard her daughter call out her name yet again, "I'll be there in a minute okay," she yelled back.

"So when is the time or the place," he asked obvious tension on his voice. "How about tomorrow you can meet us at the Winston Park for lunch umm… 12:30 would be good." She said nervously he had always made her uneasy when he was angry. "No, I'll pick you and my daughter up at 12:00 tomorrow we will go together." He said and he turned around and left not giving her time to object.

After Rin's bath she took her into their room, they had a small one roomed apartment barely fit for the mice that lived there but they made it their home. "Mommy who was that guy," asked her daughter as she pulled a night gown over her head. "I told you an old friend before you were born." She said and it was the truth more or less. "Mom I'm not stupid I could smell his sent, he is my daddy isn't he." She said looking at her mother.

"You are the brightest little five year old I know, yes he is your daddy and we will be going to the park with him tomorrow he and I have grown up things to discuss." She said as she tucked her in, "But why was he gone for so long?" asked Rin, not skipping a beat with the tough question. "No more questions tonight you need to sleep," when she saw her daughter about to object she in her sternest but sweet voice said, "that's final time for little girls to go to bed we have a big day ahead for us."

As Kagome walked out of the room to read a book she wouldn't even really get threw with she thought about the night he had left her.

Flashback

"I have a big job offer in Tokyo I don't understand why you won't go with me. This is the chance we have been waiting for. We can finally start our life together." Said a six year younger Sesshomaru not much had changed all except he seemed to have grown a lot in the six years he had left.

"I cant Sesshomaru I just can't, my mom has been diagnosed with cancer and I really need you right now why won't you stay please." A six year younger Kagome pleaded with man she thought who loved her. She to had matured over the years and she had grown use to loosing many things she loved.

"You would ask me to just forget my dreams and force me to stay here with you," he yelled at her. "I am not asking you to forget your dreams and I didn't think you would mind being with me, or was I wrong when you mated me?" She asked holding back tears. He had left in a huff and she didn't see him again.

End Flashback

Kagome cried herself to sleep on the couch remembering how he had betrayed her.

On the other side of town in his mansion Lord Sesshomaru was thinking of the same thing but a little bit more comfortably in his highly furnished library. "Why wouldn't she tell me of my daughter she must have known I would have come back strait away?" Although he new this to be a lie he had been spoiled his whole life and when he left for Tokyo things changed inside him. He saw the pain and the sorrow in the faces of his many followers it had been a crude slap in the face. It took him six years to truly find himself.

He had come back to America to try and find his mate so he could fix things between them. Even though it was hard to admit to himself he knew that what had happened between them was his fault. He had been unreasonably cruel towards the woman he loved and asked to be his mate. He was young and did not want to be tied down by the new responsibilities he held. But now he had even more, "Annalisa," he called. A small fox demon came, "What is it you require my Lord" asked Annalisa. "Go send a message to the servants in my castle to prepare it for my mate and daughter." He said and as Annalisa departed to send the message a small smile arched across her lips.


	2. Afternoon Lunch

Afternoon Lunch

As Kagome and Rin waited for the knock on the door that would say Sesshomaru was there Kagome was nervous, no matter how tough she acted she was afraid that he might try to harm her daughter. "Mom he wont hurt us, I promise" Rin said as if reading her mind. Rin was wearing her finest sun dress a gorgeous gold color to pop out her eyes and a red ribbon in her hair, both which Kagome made. As if seeing her eye the objects which she had slaved over so that her school pictures would look their best Rin spoke up again.

"Mom I know you can't afford the finest things in life but you always give me the best of what you can. Even when you thought I was asleep I was watching you sew this, I watched you embroider it I even saw you tediously work at the hair bow so the same swirls from the dress were in the bow. Mom I will always appreciate anything you give me."

Kagome looked at her little daughter who had suffered threw every thing she had along with her and she hated Sesshomaru even more. He had a banded Kagome and her daughter to get a new job. In fairness to him she thought he did not know of his daughter when he had left Kagome had kept that tidbit away from him.

Kagome herself was dressed in her finest white summer dress it hugged her chest and hips and flowed from her at her waist. She too had tied back her hair and wore little makeup; she wanted to show him what he had missed. She knew that he would want her to come back with him to his castle to be his mate but she was going to try anything to get out of it. They heard the knock at the door Kagome instantly jumped up and went to the door nervously. Her daughter placed her hand on her mothers arm and gave her smile.

She went to the door and opened it she had expected to see one of Sesshomaru's servants waiting for him but instead he stood there. Even if she had some resentment towards Sesshomaru she still couldn't help but get mesmerized by his sheer handsomeness. He wore a simple white top with black jeans and his hair was tied back in a pony tail. She hadn't had the feel of a mans touch on her since he left and some of their lust filled nights came back to her. Felling flushed she greeted him her voice a little off.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she bowed towards him trying unsuccessfully to hide her now flushed face. Lord Sesshomaru held back a smirk she had been aroused by the sight of him but he too was now aroused. He hadn't been with any woman since Kagome and his body responded to seeing her in the white dress that hugged her every perfect curve. If it had not been for Rin, Sesshomaru might have attacked Kagome and ripped her most likely wet panties and had his way with her right there on the floor.

Rin stood confused she thought her mother may have become ill because her face was red and Rin smelled something odd in the air. There was uneasy silence broken by the cough of Lord Sesshomaru. "Lady Kagome, may I please come in," he saw that she was going to object to him calling her basically his lady but Rin tugged at her mothers dress to stop her.

"Why yes my Lord the honor of you gracing my humble home would be most pleasing to me." Her voice etched with obvious sarcasm, but she stepped aside letting him in. As Sesshomaru walked past Kagome he let one finger grace across the folds of her white dress where her womanhood lay and pressed firmly at bottom where her bud would be. When he heard the satisfying epp he couldn't hold back the smirk he held.

With her voice shacking a little when she spoke again "Lord Sesshomaru you can sit there," she indicated towards a sofa. "I will be back in a little" she said he noticed that she had one hand covering where he had pressed. It must have gotten a little wet from the excitement. As she walked to the bathroom, Lord Sesshomaru set on the sofa facing his daughter, it was quiet irritating silence. He Lord Sesshomaru master of the western lands was speechless.

He opened his mouth but before anything came out his daughter spoke. "My name is Rin" she said she gave him a smile that had a hidden meaning and that meaning was obvious. Hurt my mommy and I hurt you, he stared at the child and gave a low growl only audible to her ears. In it he held a meaning _don't test me child_, before Rin could respond her mother reappeared this time wearing a different dress.

"Sorry I got something on the last one, this is my last decent one," she said as she ruffled out her halter toped dress. It was a beautiful blue and stopped an inch above her knee. It was now a silent battle of you would crack first, the neglected maiden, or the self-chastising Lord. "So what is it that you want my Lord . . ." she spat out the last word with such disgust that if it had been anyone else Lord Sesshomaru may have attacked them for there insolence.

"I would like to . . . have a look at the house," this really wasn't what he wanted to do but he needed something to take his mind off of the beautiful woman in front of him. "Rin can show you around, Rin sweetie why don't you show him around I'll start lunch." She had cleaned her house beyond spotless and that was difficult because Kagome had always kept her house perfectly clean. Not a single mouse, rat, or roach lived in her apartment.

"All right Mama, Lord Sesshomaru follow me," she said extending her hand to him, he grabbed it in some what of shock she seemed to just nod off what had happened earlier. "This is our room umm… that's the bathroom, this is our closet, oh would you like to see the garden?" she asked looking up at him. "I would love too," he said in a monotone voice. "Mom is it okay if I take Lord Sesshomaru up to our garden," she asked. "Oh, well, all right just be careful and avoid Mr. Naraku you know how he is. Oh and watch out for Mr. Okinawa." At that Lord Sesshomaru heard Rin growl lowly at the mention of there names.

"Now then Rin, please don't try anything you know we have no where else to go." She said giving her a weary smile, "Yes, Momma." As they left Kagome smiled a sweet smile then waved them on "I hope you guys like Okonomiyaki I know it's your favorite Rin." She smiled at the delight that etched her face.

When Rin and Lord Sesshomaru got to the roof he was astounded by the beauty that was on the roof. Rin let go of Sesshomaru's hand and ran off to care for the flowers. "This is astounding," he looked around and saw common and uncommon flowers from both America and Japan. "Mommy and I did this; she said it would be a great thing to distract her." Rin said as she pruned a Ajisai, "Rin, can you tell me about these two men your mother mentioned."

At the reminder of the two men Rin growled a little, "Mr. Okinawa he hates demons and when we moved in three years ago we had no problem he even sent food baskets. Mom had failed to mention that I was a demon she figured it didn't matter and as soon as she showed me to him things changed. He started sending threatening leaders and one time attacked Mommy I defended her the best I could but she held me back. She fought him off and told the police but they didn't do anything. This is where Mr. Naraku came into the picture, he is our Super Intendment, and she went to him and complained he said he would do something. . ."

She paused and looked at the ground trying to think how to say what she needed to say. Then she started up again, "A week after she complained Mr. Naraku came into the house and made moves on her. She refused him of course but politely, she said it was too soon for her. When he didn't accept this he tried to . . . he . . . tried to rap her. But she fought him off. He threatened to kick her out if she ever told anyone and she didn't want us to be without a home so she put up with his touches and even his looks." When she finished she saw the anger in her father's eyes.

How dare this Naraku try to even touch his mate he would pay severely

"If you try something she won't forgive you for getting us kicked out," she said looking at him. "I will try to get your mother to let me take her back to my castle." He looked at his watch, "I think your mother is done cooking we need to head back. She and I need to speak," he said as he took his daughter's hand. As they walked down the hall they saw a man walking towards them, "Mr. Okinawa," Rin said as he passed. Rin smelled his hatred and saw his father casting evil looks in his wake.

When they both went to leave they heard a faint voice, "Well at least the tramp found her little demons bastards father." The next thing that Mr. Okinawa knew he was up against the wall a demon's clawed hand against his throat. "You will not speak of my mate in such a way, in fact you are no longer worthy to even speak, look, or think about her, or my daughter." He growled so menacingly that he laughed at the man when he urinated himself. Then he heard a scream come from down the hall, "Mommas in trouble," Rin said as she ran back down the hall.

Sesshomaru released the hateful human and ran back to where his mate's room was. He noticed the door was opened, he ran inside to see that the room looked tossed. He then heard the scream again this time from the bed room, "Don't hurt her Naraku, please leave my baby alone" he heard Kagome scream again. Sesshomaru ran into the room to see that he had ripped his mate's dress nearly off, Rin was fighting him as best she could, and Kagome was too.

Sesshomaru dived at Naraku and picked him up by his throat, he slammed him into the wall. He started punching and clawing at whatever he could reach, "Sesshomaru, don't kill him, please just don't kill him. He isn't worth it Sesshomaru," Kagome pleaded with him. Sesshomaru stepped back Naraku was unconscious, he looked down at Kagome. He knelt down beside her and eased her up "are you okay?" He asked stroking back the hair in her face, "I-I'm okay wear is Rin?" Kagome asked worried.

"I am okay Momma but I don't think we can live here anymore" she said as she looked distastefully at his unconscious body and she growled deeply at him and spat at him in the face. "Rin pack anything you can I am going to stay here with your mother." Rin ran off to get the suitcases and started packing her mothers clothes, shoes, and personal items. Then she started doing her own, Sesshomaru looked down at his mate who seemed to be drifting off. Then just before Kagome passed out she said something "So much for lunch." Sesshomaru gave a gentle laugh as Kagome passed out.


	3. A Night at the Mansion

A Night at the Mansion

As Kagome woke up her head was splitting, she also realized that she was in a bed with silk sheets. "What the fuck," she said as she rubbed her head. Kagome looked to the left of her and saw that Rin was lying beside her. Kagome smiled down at her daughter and stroked back her hair, she heard her stir and open her eyes. "Mommy…" she yawned out, "Heh sweetie are you okay?" She asked looking down with dewy eyes, "Yeah are you okay?" Rin asked, "Fine, I am going to look for your daddy okay, so lay back down." Kagome said as she stood up, to look for something to get dressed in.

Kagome saw that she was already dressed in a simple T-Shirt and Jeans. Looking down at herself she wondered if Sesshomaru dressed her or some of his servants. Thinking that Sesshomaru had dressed her it pissed her off yet turned her on, his hands on her body. Snapping her self out of her little day dream of his hands stroking down her stomach she looked around the room. She was obviously in a very luxurious place. As Kagome tiptoed to the window to see if she recognized the view she gasped at what she saw. Kagome was looking over a beautiful garden and an ocean, but then she saw a city a ways down and realized that she was in Malibu.

Tarring herself away from the amazing view she looked at a grandfather clock. Realizing that it was about 9 at night she freaked, "I need to call Chuck he is not going to be happy." Kagome walked out of her room and looked down the hall she saw a door cracked open, and she saw that a light was on. Kagome walked down the hall to the room, and then she was frightened by a voice that came from the room. "Kagome you can come in if you want," it was Sesshomaru.

"You scared me Lord Sesshomaru," she said as she opened the door. "I apologize Lady Kagome," he said as they both bowed to each other. "Look I am not your Lady, and I need to call my boss and tell him I'll make up the work tomorrow." She said as she looked around the room, it seemed to be a library slash office. "We need to talk, sit down," he gave a gesture towards a lush seat. Kagome sat down and crossed her legs. "I want to know why you thought you had no one else to turn to so you wouldn't have to live at that apartment place with those men." He asked looking concerned yet pissed, "Why didn't you live with your family, or the Monk and Sango."

"Well…" Kagome looked down at the floor she knew that he was pissed and that he was truly concerned. "Well you all ready know that my fathers never been a picture he hasn't been around since I was four. My family is dead; Mom died from cancer a year after you left, Grandfather died too, and my little brother died from a drug overdose about three months after granddad died. He went really badly he got into a gang, started doing drugs, I tried to get him out of it but I had a kid to take care of. . ." she stopped at this point and looked down at the carpet. She wiped the tears that were falling, "I'm sorry," she said as she tried desperately to stop the tears. Sesshomaru reached across and grabbed her hands; Kagome looked at him and breathed in deeply.

"Rin and I moved in with Miroku and Sango, but they got married and were expecting there first child and I didn't want to be a bother. I figured that I could put up with them as long as it didn't get to the point where I thought that my daughter was in trouble." She said Sesshomaru looked at her and his face softened. "You have all ways been unselfish, even if your own well being was in stake. How did this Naraku get into your apartment?" He asked as he poured some brandy for both of them.

Kagome took a large swig from it then started to answer, "I heard a knock at the door and figured it was you guys and said the door was open." She said bluntly, she finished the brandy off in another swig and gave a sputtering cough. "More please," she said as she handed him her glass. Sesshomaru obliged then he asked another question, "Why didn't you tell me about our daughter?" He handed her the glass.

Kagome looked down at the glass in her hand and took a small sip, "I didn't want to tie you down. I didn't want to force you into something you would regret, I knew that you would feel like you never really got to live your life. You and I were too young I was fifteen and you were nineteen." She said as she looked into the glass, "I am sorry," she heard Sesshomaru say. Kagome looked up too see him looking at his own glass.

"I abandoned you; I failed you as a mate and a father. I should have stayed, I am sorry you needed me and I was scared. I don't want you to think that I didn't love you its just that I know I was your first love and that I took the chance away from any other men from getting to know you. Believe me I was proud that no other men had, had the chance. I was just worried that you might regret it that you didn't get the chance to love anyone else. I was also afraid of my new responsibilities, and when I went to Japan I realized how bad off everyone was there. I shouldn't have left you, I just needed maturing."

Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome to see her crying, "I am sorry too, I should have told you every day I didn't regret it when you asked me to be your mate. I loved you and you needed to hear that. I just wish that you could have told it to me too. I also needed time to mature." Kagome put her head into her hands and tried to stop her tears. Sesshomaru got up and sat beside her and pulled her to his chest and let her cry.

"I know that you don't want to immediately, but we are mates until one of us dies and I need a male heir. Look I still love you but why don't you and our daughter stay here until you feel ready to move to our castle. I understand that it may take a while but I am willing to wait." He said looking at her, she nodded her head and stood up. "Why don't you go and sleep okay, that's just your temporary room okay."

Kagome gave him a dirty look, "Don't give me that look I mean your room is going to be up one more floor next to mine I know your not ready. Even though I did get you a little excited didn't I." He smiled at her little blush, "Goodnight Lord Sesshomaru," she bowed towards him. "Goodnight Lady Kagome," he said as he too bowed.

Kagome walked back down the hall towards the room that she and her daughter where staying in. Kagome tried to as quietly as she could, Kagome walked into the bathroom that was connected to the room Kagome took a hot shower. She scrubbed her body until it was pink and raw; Kagome fell to the bottom of the shower and hugged her knees to her body. She silently cried, when she had no more tears to shed she got out of the shower.

Kagome put on her night gown and went back into the room; she saw Rin lying on the bed and hoped that her sensitive demon ears hadn't picked her crying up. Kagome lay next to Rin and pulled her little body close to her own; she stroked her hair and kissed her on the forehead. Kagome looked down at her perfect daughter and whispered too her "I love you baby." Kagome closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep holding her daughter. Rin opened her eyes and rolled over too face her mother and whispered back "I love you too mommy."

Lord Sesshomaru walked by the room where his mate and daughter were sleeping. He opened the door and looked in too see Rin and Kagome sleeping. Sesshomaru walked to his elevator and hit floor three button, he leaned himself up against the wall and ran his hand threw his hair. He had admitted his feelings to his mate; he ran threw his head what he would need to do. He would have to gather together the other Lords to reprove of his mate; Sesshomaru would have to look for boys who would be decent enough.

There was a fox Lords son his name Shipo that would see his daughter, when the bell dinged when he reached his floor. When the doors opened he saw his most trusted servant Jakin, "Jakin make contact with the Fox Lord as soon as it is a decent time and have him seat up a date for a meeting between our children." Jakin bowed his head, "Yes m' Lord."


	4. Not quiet the Happy Ending

Not quiet the Happy Ending

Kagome woke up around 10 she looked over to her side seeing that Rin was gone. Kagome flung her self out of bed and ran down stairs, "Rin! Rin!" She yelled searching for her daughter, "Mom I'm fine I'm out here with dad." Kagome let out a deep breath, "Sorry use ta waking up before her." Kagome slipped down picking up her daughter giving her a big hug. "Sorry I worry too much," she said as she smiled putting her down on the ground. "It is okay; I am going and work on something in my office." Lord Sesshoromaru said as he walked by Kagome, Kagome smiled up at him and he couldn't help himself.

Sesshomaru put his hand on Kagome's check and let the back of his fingers glide down her face. Sesshomaru kissed Kagome on the forehead and walked away leaving Kagome perplexed. "Mom lets play tag, with Jakin and Catalina. Please." Her little daughter begged, "How could I deny that face okay but only for a little bit kay because I am hungry." She said as her stomach gave an answering growl. Rin giggled and ran to a tree and started counting. "One…Two…Three…" Kagome ran off towards the back of the castle. Kagome couldn't hear any sounds coming her way or when Rin jumped her. "Tag your it mommy!" Yelled Rin as she tackled Kagome so hard both of them flew threw an iron and wood bench.

"Mommy! Mommy! I am soo sorry are you okay Mommy?!" Yelled Rin as she looked down at her mother, "I am fine sweetie I know it was an accident." Kagome said as she heaved herself up off of the ground clutching her stomach, Jakin, Catalina, and Sesshomaru came around the corner. "Lady Kagome okay," Jakin asked, "Do I need to call for someone me' Lady," Catalina asked rushing over trying to hear if her heart beat was regular. "Kagome are you okay?" Sesshomaru said as he approached his mate and his crying daughter. "I am fine everyone Rin just doesn't know her own strength, I re-reme-member when" Kagome's words where cut short as Kagome feel to the side.

Sesshomaru caught her just before she hit the ground, "_Kagome!"_ Sesshomaru yelled as he saw blood coming out of her mouth. "Go get a doctor!" Kagome heard her daughter crying and people running around just before she passed out.

Sesshomaru was pacing the hall to his and his mate's bedroom waiting to hear what the doctor would say. Sesshomaru had to have Kagome put to bed early because she was becoming hysterical. He had called on Kaede the lady who was the sister of Kikyou, who was his brother's old gal. Kikyou had died truly died three weeks after Inu Yasha found out that Kagome and Sesshomaru were going to be together. Inu Yasha had gone into a deep depression and no one had seen him since then.

Kaede opened the door looking beat; she had Kagome's blood all over her kimono and arms. "Is she going to be all right." Asked Sesshomaru letting all emotion take him, he had finally found his mate and daughter after so many years he wasn't ready to lose them yet. Kaede wiped the blood off her hands and looked into Lord Sesshomaru's eyes. "She is going to be fine for now, she – when she was caring Rin apparently it did a number on her insides…" Kaede stopped letting her self think, "Lord Sesshomaru your mate is going to die in 6 months and Kagome's know this she had, had a longer time but with all the trauma to her stomach…" Kaede said looking Sesshomaru in the eyes.

Lord Sesshomaru stood still and looked at the old lady, "Thank you, is she awake?" asked Sesshomaru said in a dead voice as if he had been beaten. "Yes and she is also coherent," Kaede said bowing and walking past Lord Sesshomaru. Lord Sesshomaru pushed open the door to his and his soon to be dead mate. "Kagome," Lord Sesshomaru said her name so gently he as if he thought the words would cause her physical harm.

"Its okay, come sit," she said patting on the sheets next to her. Sesshomaru sat down beside her; he brushed aside the hair on her face and looked down at her. His eyes dewy, "Why didn't you tell me." He said on the verge of tears, "I didn't want you to think I was weak." She said smiling up at him, "I could never think that Kagome," he said her name so sweetly it almost made Kagome cry. "There is nothing we can do; I wish we could have stayed together so that we would have more time." She said looking up at him; Sesshomaru leaned down and gave Kagome the sweatiest kiss she had ever had.

"I love you Lady Kagome," he said gently pulling Kagome to him, "and I love you Lord Sesshomaru." She said enjoying him and there moment.

Kagome would die in six months, and Lord Sesshomaru would latter mate by the wishes of Lady Kagome. Kagome's body was buried in a garden on the castle grounds of the Western land; everyone would come, to see her off. There daughter Rin would become queen of the western lands and her lord would be Shipo. They would have many children; even Inu Yasha would come out of hiding to see Lady Kagome off to the other plain.

Even though Lord Sesshomaru had married another woman he all ways held a special place in his heart just for his first Lady.


End file.
